


Stressed Out

by gay_ship_slut



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Gay Sex, Hardcore, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_ship_slut/pseuds/gay_ship_slut
Summary: Hotch is stressed and Reid decides to help him out a bit.





	Stressed Out

Reid gazed through the open blinds of Hotch's office window from his own desk. The BAU had just closed a particularly difficult case in New Mexico and it was 1 a.m. before they made it back to headquarters. The rest of the team had headed home quickly and the building was quiet and empty. Spencer had stayed behind for a while to read as he often did to help get his mind off the case. After he finished "The Magical World of Quantum Physics" and "Moby Dick" he glanced up from his desk and noticed that Hotch was still there as well, filling out paperwork. Lately it seemed as though the amount of paperwork that crossed Hotch's desk had increased tenfold. Reid noted his unit chief's thick furrowed brows and hunched shoulders. Suddenly, as if he could sense that he was being watched, Hotch looked up and met Reid's gaze. He gave the younger man a questioning quirk of the brow and then returned to his work. Good God, that man was sexy. Reid smiled to himself and then casually got up from his desk and walked up to Hotch's office. Once again, Agent Hotchner looked up and met Spencer's eyes, only this time he was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

"It's late Reid. You should head home."

Reid slowly entered the office, drifting towards the giant pile of casework on Hotch's desk.  
"You can't possibly finish all of this tonight, Hotch. From the size of this stack I'd say that this is probably at least a week's worth of paperwork." Reid said, thumbing through one of the files.

"Well, since Strauss has been gone, I've had to pick up the extra slack until the bureau can find a replacement. It's just been really stressful trying to stay on top of it all. I don't know how she did it."  
Hotch admitted, rubbing his forehead slowly.

"You know, one of the most effective ways to reduce stress is through physical touch." Reid offered. "Just holding hands with someone for 30 minutes can cut a person's level of stress in half and simultaneously boost his or her immune system significantly." 

Reid came closer to Hotch, running his fingers over the older man's hand and up his muscular arm as he moved behind Hotch's chair. Hotch tensed at the feather-light touch, but did not pull away.

"Just imagine the kind of effect full body contact could have on somebody...." Spencer whispered to Hotch, warm breath centimeters away from his unit chiefs neck. 

Hotch briefly allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he breathed in the intoxicating scent of Reid's cologne.

"R-reid...s-stop...."

"Let me help you, Aaron." Reid said huskily, cutting Hotch off before he could say anything more.

From behind, Reid kissed the dark-haired man's neck, smiling wickedly when he felt Hotch's pulse quicken under his lips.

"So tense, Hotch..." Reid moaned as he began to massage the other agent's broad shoulders.   
"...need to relax."

Hotch felt his cock spring to life in his boxers as Reid nibbled at his earlobe. 'This is wrong, Aaron. Unprofessional.' he thought to himself even as he reached down to palm his erection through his slacks, moaning and gasping out loud as Reid suckled a sensitive spot on his neck.

"I want you, Hotch...want you more than anything..." 

Spencer teased, nimble fingers beginning flick open the buttons of Hotch's shirt, exposing the smooth skin beneath. When the shirt hung open, Reid inched down and rolled one of Hotch's nipples between his thumb and forefinger while tweaking and pinching the other. Hotch's breathing quickened and he spun around in his chair to face Reid. Hotch saw Reid's gaze immediately rake down his chest and then settle on the large tent at the crotch of his pants. Hotch's cock twitched under the young man’s intense stare. Reid caught his full lower lip between his teeth seductively. Hotch noticed Reid's growing buldge as well and pulled the him down onto him so that Spencer was now straddling Hotch's lap, their cocks rubbing against each other through their pants. Their eyes met for only a second before Hotch pulled him in for a kiss. Hotch's mouth softened, and the tip of his tongue darted out and traced the line between Spencer's lips. The shivery sensation of it made Reid draw in a surprised breath, mouth parting in a silent gasp, and Hotch's tongue touched his then. Reid couldn't stay quiet at that, a pathetic, strangled little sound coming out of him. Hotch didn't seem to mind. He stroked his tongue against Spencer's as he softly explored his mouth. Reid pulled his sweater up over his head and tossed it to the floor, exposing his bare chest. His arms came up in a tangle around Hotch's neck, and Hotch pulled him closer, their bodies touching for the first time. Reid could hear his own blood rushing in his ears. That had only ever happened before while he was being shot at. Hotch smelled like man things-warm skin and the wool of his suit, faint hint of cologne and the underlying scent of soap, sharp and clean. They kissed in easy tandem, and it reminded Spencer of the way they worked out in the field, effortlessly together.   
Had they been kissing for seconds? Minutes? Hours? Hotch could not tell. He just wanted this to never end. Every part of Hotch's body was tingling with the electric buzz of love, want, and lust. Inside his mouth it was all tongue and teeth and Reid.   
Spencer was the first one to break the kiss, sliding down Hotch's rock hard body until his knees hit the floor and his face was inches from the bulge in Hotch's pants. Reid looked up at his unit chief as he massaged the man's dick through the material. Hotch's dark brows were knitted together and his face was flushed with desire. 

"Take it out." Hotch ordered, his hands clenched in tight fists on the armrests of his chair.   
Reid obeyed swiftly, reaching up undo the belt buckle and unzip Hotch's fly. Reid pulled the pants down until they pooled at the older man's ankles, soon followed by the white boxers.   
Hotch loved the way that Spencer's eyes widened as he took the older man's impressive girth in his hand. Reid loved the way that Hotch gasped when he flicked his tongue over the slit and then sucked hard on the head of his cock, bobbing up and down slightly.   
Hotch struggled to contain his growing need to buck his hips up violently and force more of his dick into Reid's mouth. Reid seemed to understand when Hotch placed a hand firmly at the base of his head, fingers tangling in his curls. Spencer forced his gag reflex into the back of his mind and began to sink down further on Hotch's cock until his nose was close to his superior's pubic bone. Hotch groaned as he felt Reid's throat flutter around his cock as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. No longer able to hold still, Hotch began to thrust his hips. At first, Reid gagged a little and clenched his eyes shut.  
“Open your eyes, baby,” Hotch whispered, stroking Spencer's cheek.  
Reid opened his watering eyes and met Hotch's, throat relaxing a little. Reid didn't break eye contact even as the dark haired man began to fuck his mouth. Reid grunted and his nostrils flared as Hotch stroked his cock fast and hard against his tongue and throat. He reached down with his other hand to grab another handful of Spencer’s hair, holding him still as he drove his cock in and out, fast and a little careless, his hips becoming jerky. Reid’s mouth was wet and warm with his drool leaking down his chin and the corners of his mouth as Hotch panted, watching as his cock fucking moved in and out of that sweet little mouth, Reid’s mouth, brown eyes staring up at him in lust and need and awe. Hotch licked his lip and clenched his teeth, trying to get a grip on his control before he ended all of this too fast. It was wild to see Spencer’s mouth stretched around his cock, taking in more of him each time he jerked his hips. Hotch could feel himself coming close and he pulled back on Spencer's hair, removing his dick from his mouth. Reid panted, attempting to catch his breath as Hotch grabbed the base of his own dick, trying to stave off his orgasm.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." Hotch stated before going in for a kiss. He could taste his own precum on Spencer's tongue.

"Whenever you're ready, baby." 

Hotch smiled and pulled the younger man to his feet and led him over to the leather couch on the other side of the room. Reid quickly shedded all of his clothes. Hotch reached down and started to roughly jerk Spencer's long dick. Reid gasped, the callouses on Hotch's hand creating the perfect friction for his cock.

"You're so hard for me." Hotch growled, pinching Reid's nipple and causing a moan to escape his mouth.

"P-please Hotch, need you" Spencer whined, licking his lips.   
Hotch flipped Reid around and bent him over the arm of the couch swiftly. He couldn't resist slapping Reid's pefect ass a few times before licking his tight little hole. Reid shuddered and tried to thrust back into his tongue. Hotch reached up and stuck one of his fingers into Reid's mouth, letting him get it good and wet before inserting it into his hole all at once. Reid cried out a little at the sudden intrusion in his ass. Reid's mind drew a blank as Hotch started pumping his finger in and out of his hole at a dangerously slow pace.

"F - f - faster." Reid begged, pushing his hips back to get more of Hotch in him. Without hesitation, Hotch added another finger and began pumping faster. Spencer's hips jerked and Hotch added another finger, thrusting faster in the younger man. Reid moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. Without warning, Hotch removed his fingers and shoved half of his rock hard cock inside of Reid. Hotch gave him a moment to adjust to his dick inside him before he nearly pulled out and then snapped his hips forward quickly, his pelvis colliding with Reid's ass. Hotch groaned and then started to fuck Spencer fast and hard.  
There was sweat covering both of them as their bodies meshed together. Hotch let out huffs of breath next to Reid's left ear. Reid's so fucking tight he's never felt anything like this before.  
And what's best about it, Reid is shoving his ass back onto him. Wanting it. Needing it.

"Nnngh...God, Hotch" Reid panted.

He was pushing back harder now, breathing faster. His head fell back as Hotch started to thrust faster. He shamelessly thrusted into Reid as hard as he could. Reid's body went limp and Hotch put his hand under his stomach to steady him. He regained control as Hotch begin to stroke his ass, pounding him so hard, he thought he might go weak. 

"Fuck Reid." Hotch's voice sounded recked, "I'm gonna come."  
He was pounding harder now. Almost losing his rhythm.

"Me too, nnngh fuck, me too." Reid moaned.

Hotch reached forward and grabbed a fist full of Reid's hair, pulling his head back for a messy, sloppy kiss. Panting into each other's mouths, Reid let out a cry of pleasure.

"Ugh f-fuck Reid..." Hotch groaned again as his hand tightened in Spencer's hair. Hotch bit down on Reid's soft shoulder as he came deep inside of him, filling his ass up with his hot cum. And that did it for Reid. The noises Hotch made as he came, the sight of him. Reid shot his own ropes of cum all over Hotch's still stroking hand, most of it landing on the arm of the couch. Hotch and Reid both collapsed on the couch together, breathing heavily, limbs all tangled up. Hotch's eyes began to flutter shut and the lines on his face seemed less pronounced than they did before.

"See." Reid said, yawning. "I told you so."

Hotch just smiled and hugged Reid closer to him as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
